<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Edging, Gags, Toys by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905509">Kinktober 2020: Edging, Gags, Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/F, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda can too (Rita doesn't actually disagree).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Edging, Gags, Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts">Norskabi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita runs the bullet vibe up Amanda's inner thigh and just barely ghosts it against Amanda's clit. She's so wet, she's drenched from her cunt to three inches down her thighs. Her labia are almost as red as her clit, and when Rita skims her fingers over them, Amanda arches off the bed and yells.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Rita asks, looking up to meet Amanda's desperate look. "Were you asking me to stop?"</p>
<p>Amanda bucks her hips and whines. It's muffled by the gag, bright blue and soaked with spit. Her lips are red, and Rita wants to pull the gag free and kiss Amanda hard and deep and needy.</p>
<p>But they're playing a game right now, and Rita is determined to win. She runs the vibe up and down Amanda's slit and watches Amanda bite her gag to fight the urge to come.</p>
<p>"Three more minutes," Rita says, glancing at the clock. She meets Amanda's gaze again and squeezes her thighs together at the determination there. "You're sure you can make it? I won't be mad if you tap out."</p>
<p>Amanda juts out her chin, and Rita laughs quietly. "Okay, then," she says and slides the vibe up to Amanda's clit and presses hard.</p>
<p>Amanda screams and grabs right at the sheets. Her entire body tenses, the shape of her sharp and detailed as she fights not to come.</p>
<p>"You can do it," Rita murmurs as she slides three fingers into Amanda's cunt and teases her g-spot. "Just two more minutes."</p>
<p>Amanda shakes from head to toe, sweat glistening all over her body. </p>
<p>Rita clicks the vibe off and tosses it aside. She shifts and slides until she's on her stomach and can suck Amanda's clit into her mouth. Amanda yells again, one hand dropping onto Rita's head. Rita licks Amanda's clit, dragging her tongue against it over and over.</p>
<p>Rita pulls off and looks at the clock. "Ten," she says and rubs her thumb on Amanda's clit. "Nine. Eight." She runs Amanda's clit as part of the countdown. Amanda's hand on her head flexes. She's whining continuously behind her gag. </p>
<p>"Three. Two. One."</p>
<p>Rita groans when Amanda clenches her hand in her hair and pushes her against her cunt. She runs hard against Rita's face as Rita rubs hard on her g-spot and sucks her clit with abandon.</p>
<p>Amanda screams again, her other hand landing next to her first. She comes up off the bed, curling around Rita as she quakes and ruts against Rita's face.</p>
<p>And then Amanda pulls hard on Rita's hair to get her to shift back, and she drops hard on the bed, letting go of Rita's hair so she can info her gag.</p>
<p>Rita pulls her fingers out of Amanda and drags a series of tiny kisses over Amanda's inner thighs and the outer edges of her cunt. When she pushes herself up to kiss Amanda's belly and meet her eyes, Amanda is watching her with equal parts affection and smut satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Told you I could do it."</p>
<p>Rita smiles and kisses Amanda just above her navel. "I never had any doubt."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to mgarner for the beta!</p>
<p>I try to make all Kinktober works about 1000 words minimum, but sometimes the filth wants to stay brief.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>